


NCIS Secret Santa Exchange

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of NCIS Christmas Carols. The NCIS Secret Santa exchange is here and grinch Gibbs is still around or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 3 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/58106.html). 
> 
> Today's theme is Gifts/Gift exchange. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153) and [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

The Unexpected Matchmaking Invasion

Abby bounced excitedly. The day of the NCIS Secret Santa Exchange was here. Those who wanted to participate signed up and those who didn’t were not forced to. Abby, however, always made sure her favorite MCRT people signed up.

They always did the Secret Santa Exchange early in December so as to avoid conflicts with holiday schedules and vacations as much as possible. This year it was really early since December started on Thursday making the Secret Santa Exchange the 2nd of December. It was always the first Friday of December.

They used to do a big presentation where everyone had to come up and claim their gifts and find out who their giver was and what not, but they’d found it took too much time with the number of people participating. So now, they requested that the secret santas place the gifts on their person’s desk with a handwritten note or card or something that tells them who it’s from instead.

Gibbs wasn’t really into the secret santa thing, too much of a curmudgeon to really enjoy it. He was glad when the big presentation had been abandoned as it meant he didn’t feel compelled to participate anymore. However every year, Abby managed to talk him into participating despite his promises to himself that he wouldn’t participate this time.

This year though Gibbs had gotten Tony as his person for the secret santa and after Tony’s work with his tree, he wanted to do something special for him. So instead of just picking up some random thing and wrapping it and half heartedly participating like he normally did, Gibbs put a lot of thought into his gift. He didn’t want it to be obvious that he was into Tony, but he wanted to start the process of wooing him. 

He was pretty sure that if he had Tony, every Christmas would be jolly. He’d actually been interested in Tony for a while, but he hadn’t thought that Tony was interested back. However, the tree invasion had made him hope that maybe he had a chance. He had to make the best of this luck that had gotten him Tony for the secret santa. There was no way he’d have been brave enough to get Tony a gift otherwise.

Abby had rigged the secret santa this year in an attempt to matchmake though the others didn’t know that as they wouldn’t know who their secret santa was until after they opened their gift. She’d made sure that Tony and Gibbs got each other, which wasn’t supposed to happen. You shouldn’t get the person who got you, but she made it happen anyway. You’d think she’d have set herself up with Tim and vice versa, but the truth is she wasn’t that into Tim. 

She wished Kate were here, she’d have grabbed Kate’s in a heartbeat, but alas Kate had been gone for many years now. Ellie was here in her place and Ellie needed some good cheering up, so she’d made sure that she got Ellie. However, she didn’t think that Ellie was into her, so Ellie got Ducky and Ducky got her. 

She’d then setup McGee and Jimmy so they had each other. It was true that Jimmy had Breena, but Abby couldn’t help herself. She thought they’d make such a cute couple together. Maybe McGee, Jimmy and Breena could have a threesome if Jimmy didn’t want to leave Breena or Delilah and McGee could form a swingers relationship with Jimmy and Breena. All the scenarios just took her breath away.

She’d made the whole MCRT and Jimmy and Ducky promise to come to her lab to open their gifts, since she’d made sure that everyone on the team had someone else on the team. They’d agreed to meet around 11am if they didn’t have a case. If they caught a case they’d agreed that whoever was free would grab lunch for everyone and they’d meet around noon instead for a quick lunch break and gift opening time.

Fortunately, the MCRT didn’t catch a case, so everyone was able to meet in her lab at 11am. Abby jumped about in excitement as she saw everyone come in carrying their gifts. This was going to be great. She just knew it.

She figured McGee’s gift would be the tamest. He wouldn’t dare get something inappropriate, so she suggested Jimmy open his gift first. Jimmy agreed tearing open the wrapping paper and staring at the precious gift nuzzled inside. It was a dove Christmas ornament carefully made with a label holder, so that it could be labeled Baby’s 3rd Christmas or Victoria’s 3rd Christmas or whatever they wanted to label it with.

“Thank you, McGee.” Jimmy blushed. He still couldn’t believe he had such a beautiful girl and this gift had really touched his heart.

“Now you, Timmy.” Abby encouraged.

Tim opened his present more methodically, making every effort to save the paper. As a bachelor, he didn’t have much christmas wrapping paper lying around and planned to reuse the paper if he could to wrap his gift for Delilah. He finally revealed a video game after folding each piece of tissue paper and wrapping paper carefully into rectangular shapes for easy reuse later. 

“I hope you don’t have that one.” Jimmy muttered still blushing.

“This is perfect. I wanted to get it, but haven’t had a chance, yet. Thanks Jimmy.” McGee grinned at Jimmy who shyly grinned back.

Abby then turned to Ellie. “Open yours, Ellie.” 

“Ok.” Ellie was a bit of a cross between Jimmy and McGee. She didn’t fold her wrapping paper or tissue paper, but she did take care in un-taping it, so that it could be reused. Inside she found, a pale green heidi dress in silk chiffon.

“Oh my god! It’s gorgeous.” Bishop whispered practically reverently. “Thank you, Abby.” Bishop would have worried about how much it cost, but she knew Abby easily made more than her and generally lived well below her means. 

Abby smiled glad that her gift had brought such a smile to her friend’s face. “Now you, Ducky.” Abby turned her smile on Ducky. Ducky leisurely opened his gift. Not really trying to keep the wrapping paper for reuse more just enjoying the act of opening his gift. 

When he finally unwrapped it, he found a niblick and a collection of loose leaf teas. “Just in case you decide to take up the sport again.” Ellie whispered knowing the teas would be immediately understood, but the niblick was more questionable.

Ducky smiled gently at her. It was unlikely that he would take up the sport of golf again, but it was a nice thought.

Abby clapped her hands. “Now me.” She exclaimed ripping her wrapping paper open with no care for being able to reuse it, too impatient to get at the present within. Inside she found, a skull bandana, a skull scarf, and some skull dice as Ducky had gone into one of those hot topic type stores and randomly grabbed things with skulls on them for Abby. 

Abby smiled at Ducky. “Thanks, Ducky!” She immediately wrapped the skull bandana around her head.

“Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! It’s your turn.” Abby babbled. Truthfully, Gibbs and Tony’s gifts were the ones she was most interested in as she was sure that Tony was trying to win Gibbs over romantically.

“Calm down, Abby.” Gibbs ordered as he started opening his gift. Gibbs stared at the box in dismay. He’d heard of people doing this, but would never have thought someone would have dared do it to him. Apparently inside of the big box was a smaller box also wrapped. He glared at Tony knowing he would be the only one brave enough to do this. 

Tony just waved and smiled guilelessly back at him. Gibbs grunted and continued opening the multitude of boxes looking for the actual gift inside the many boxes and wrapping paper. Finally, he found it, a pair of tickets to the next boat show. There was also a note, “I considered bourbon, but decided boating was the healthier alternative. You can take anyone you want, but I’d love to go with you. Tony.”

Gibbs eyed DiNozzo trying to determine his sincerity. Finally, he nodded. Tony grinned widely back at him glad that Gibbs liked the gift and wanted to go with him. 

“What’d you get, Gibbs?” Abby pressed. She couldn’t see what the gift was with all the boxes and wrapping paper Gibbs had had to open.

“Tickets to a show.” Gibbs stated before nodding his head at Tony who was the only one who hadn’t opened his gift now.

Tony tore through his wrapping paper like an eager kid. The truth was he rarely got presents especially not ones he actually liked. He suspected Abby had rigged the Secret Santa drawing so that he got Gibbs and vice versa, so that Gibbs was the one who had gotten him this gift. Gibbs was also the one that knew him best and most likely to get him something he’d like. He hoped for something truly special this time.

Inside was something that he honestly didn’t know what it was at first. It appeared to be a snow globe with a huge christmas tree in it and an ice skating rink? Then he saw the tickets to Rockefeller Ice Skating Rink and it suddenly all made sense. He also read the small note that stated simply, Tomorrow 9am. You and me. 

Tony didn’t think his smile could get any bigger as a huge grin stretched across his face and he beamed at Gibbs delighted that Gibbs had wanted to take him ice skating. He’d never been before, but was eager to learn and wondered what else Gibbs had planned given they were starting at 9am which was relatively early unless Gibbs had made plans for the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what I imagine Ellie's dress to look like, please check it out [here](https://www.jcrew.com/wedding/Wedding_Special_Sizes/sizes16to20/PRDOVR~93100/93100.jsp?isSaleItem=true&color_name=Dusty-Shale&srcCode=GGBS00006_99102753514_142446918_9174439518_117777105918_c_pla_with_promotion_pla-117777105918_9029412&sale=true&isSaleItem=true&sisearchengine=197&siproduct=93100&noPopUp=true&source=googlePLA&lsft=srcCode:GGBS00006_99102753514_142446918_9174439518_117777105918_c_pla_with_promotion_online__9029412&gclid=Cj0KEQiAperBBRDfuMf72sr56fIBEiQAPFXszVNyJBfH-9LAaeTgFq9w57Dq1j5i8wCOJqRnOQeaec4aAqTi8P8HAQ).
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
